Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a device and method for peeling.
At present, there are usually two ways to peel items such as fruits and vegetables: artificial peeling and mechanical peeling. Artificial peeling is time consuming and laborious, and if you do not carry out a lot of peeling training/practice, it may lead to the phenomenon that the peeling is too thick, uneven and so on. In addition, the user's fingers may also be injured. Mechanical peeling is suitable for peeling an item with a regular shape, but for items with irregular shape, mechanical peeling may lead to the phenomenon that the peeling is too thick and/or too thin or the skin cannot be peeled. As a result, there is a need for an improved solution for peeling.